Time Stand Still
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: After the events of "On the Way to Heaven," Kanade finds herself ready to move forward in her duties as a doctor. However, the director has some unfinished business of his own to take care of. And of what Yuzaru? Rated Teen just in case, and if you haven't read "On the Way to Heaven," read it first before reading this fic.
1. An Unusual Request

_ "May we continue to move forward, destinies intertwined. Yuzaru..."_

"Thank you for stopping by my office this evening, Miss Tachibana."

"As always, Dr. Ibuki. I assume this is about the application?" Kanade Tachibana found herself standing across from Kenji Ibuki, director of medicine for the hospital she had interned at for the past eighteen months. During this time period, she had also been studying medicine and had finally earned enough experience to move into a more permanent position. All that was left was for her application to be approved by the director himself.

"I've double checked everything with the board and they feel you have what it takes to become a full-time staff member. Congratulations, Angel; you passed all of the benchmarks. I will approve your application."

"It's an honor to hear that from you, sir."

"However," continued the director," there is one more thing I want you to do before you take up the position of your choosing. For starters, I would like you to follow me."

"Yes, sir." With that, Kanade fell in line behind her superior as they left the office, the director locking up behind him before they began their journey across the hospital. It was an eight story complex with more than six hundred patient rooms, as well as floors dedicated to preventative care offices and clinics. Kanade had at first been somewhat overwhelmed by its size, but over time became used to covering the massive distances.

The doctor and the intern proceeded down the halls. As they passed the Intensive Care Unit, Kanade couldn't help but sulk a little. Almost one year prior, she lost the love of her live to a terrible illness in this very wing. A friend who had worked alongside her in this world, and in another...

"Kanade Tachibana, since your reinstatement as an intern of this facility, we have improved the lives of more than seventy-five people. The team you worked so hard to create has become an example for other hospitals in the region as well. You know this already, I am sure, but I believe it requires reiteration."

"Thank you, Dr. Ibuki." They continued down the hall.

The director continued. "However, the forging of happiness is not the only side of the coin. This is something else that I know you are aware of. And I know this because I know of your past life." Kanade frowned. "Dr. Otanashi, Yuzaru, told me all about the Battlefront; it's actually not the first time I had heard about it. Others in my life have told me of similar worlds with varying design."

"Do you mean to say that there are other worlds besides Battlefront?" asked the intern.

"Precisely. From my understanding, Battlefront is a world where those who have unfinished business, or deep rooted regrets, can overcome them and move on. Project Angel was a means to prevent people from becoming stuck in such a world.

"However, there is also a different kind of world, for those who don't quite have regrets but are still linked to this one because of somebody else from their life. This kind of world is known as an Illusionary World."

Kanade's eyes widened. "This is the first I've heard of such a thing. What exactly do you know about this kind of world?"

"Think of it as a series of holding cells for those who have loved ones in this world. When someone dies and terribly misses a loved one they left behind, their soul may expand, forming such a cell. They wait for their loved one to pass from this world into the next, in hopes that said loved one will reunite with them. Whether this actually happens or not is an enigma."

"That could take years; decades even."

"Indeed. However, there's more: recent studies into the illusionary dimension have revealed parallels and connections between the two. Tell me, have you ever seen an orb of light in the sky?"

Kanade nodded. "On the night when Yuzaru died, I saw one. At the time, I thought I was crazy, and merely shrugged it off."

"That orb was created because you caused someone to achieve happiness. It appeared before you because there is someone waiting in an Illusionary World for you to reunite with them."

"You don't mean-"

"Yuzaru is still waiting for you. If you think about it, the circumstances of his death and your mourning called for it. Even though you were focused on your future and where you wanted to go next, you still felt an unbelievable pain in your heart and desire to see him one more time. His soul must have latched onto that desire. That orb is one of many links you have to him."

"How many?"

"One for each person you've helped make happy. Considering your position, probably dozens. As you continue to help people, those orbs will continue to manifest, and Yuzaru will continue to feel your presence, even though you two are so far apart. And when you die, you will be able to find him with ease."

The two had reached the cafeteria. Kanade's mind flashed back to all of the times she and Yuzaru would sit and chat over coffee before working their respective patient rooms. Finding a chair, she sat down and tried to take in everything she had just been told. It was crazy, but in a way it made sense. It felt as it each time she helped another person, the heart inside her, Yuzaru's heart, beat a little stronger. Grew a little warmer. She felt as if his soul was being channeled through hers, but perhaps saying the two were linked was indeed more accurate.

"Let me see if I have this correct," began Kanade. "Essentially, for every person I make happy, an orb of light will appear that increases the bond between myself and Yuzaru. When I die, these orbs will guide me to him, and in the meantime, these orbs will empower Yuzaru to hold on. Is this correct?"

"Essentially, yes."

"I see...is there anything else I should know about these orbs of light?"

"There are other rumors and legends, but that's the general synopsis. Now, you're probably wondering how any of this relates to the project I am assigning to you."

"A little bit, Dr. Ibuki."

"My project for you, should you choose to accept it, is to enter the Illusionary dimension itself, and find Yuzaru Otanashi's Illusionary World."

* * *

_"So cold...where...where am I?" _In a far off place, a figure was awakening for what felt like the first time. As the darkness began to lessen, the figure found itself at the top of a snowy mountain. Pale white snowflakes were illuminated solely by the night sky as they danced down through the summit breeze.

_"So cold...need to find warmth..." _The figure began to will itself away from this desolate place. However, it had no idea where it could go. Lonely and sad, it simply trudged along through the wintery blackness down whatever path it could take.

_"Warmth...fire..." _After what felt like an eternity of traveling, the figure happened upon a cavern. This cavern was illuminated by a soft warm glow. Fire, warmth; the figure descended into the cavern's depths, survival the only thing that mattered at this point.

Inside the cavern was indeed a fire, which crackled with life and heat. Next to it, a young girl lay sleeping peacefully. Wishing not to disturb her, the figure moved to the opposite side of the cavern. It wondered if the girl would realize that is was there, and if so, how the girl might react when she finally awoke. _"No matter...warmth...now I can...sleep..."_

A/N: I just can't let these two move on, can I? Yes, Angel and Yuzaru are indeed back for a new series! I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I want to go with it, but it's going to use some of the mechanisms from other Key Anime/VNs, such as Clannad (as seen above) and Kanon.

Feel free to review this first chapter with any criticisms, compliments, and ideas for the story you may have. I try to take all feedback into consideration when I can, and I read every message I get. And if you haven't yet read "On the Way to Heaven," read it now!


	2. The Illusionary Dimension

Kanade was led down the halls once more, to an elevator. As the doors closed behind her and Dr. Ibuki, the girl couldn't help but think back to the time she had been stuck inside it with two critical patients. She put a hand to her heart as she remembered the sacrifice a young man gave so that his sister could live on. Noticing this, Dr. Ibuki put a hand on her shoulder, nodding his respect.

The doors of the elevator opened to the building's seventh floor. The two walked down the halls to a wing Kanade had yet to explore. Finally, they stopped at an empty patient room, full of strange new equipment. "Where are we, Director?"

"This is a special wing of the hospital for neurological patients. Tell me, have you ever heard of an injury known as 'locked in syndrome,' Miss Tachibana?"

"No, sir."

"It's where an individual loses all physical function but still maintains their mental faculties as well as conscious thought. Because the individual cannot physically communicate, technology had to advance to allow us to interpret signals from the brain directly. That's what this room is for."

"Am I going to be hooked up to the devices in this room?"

"Yes. We need a way to see what you're seeing and hear what you're hearing while you're in the Illusionary dimension. We'll also be able to relay signals of our own to you through these devices."

"I understand."

"Angel," the director spoke softly, "there is still time to back out. If for any reason you are unsure of yourself, now is the chance to tell me."

"You need someone to explore the Illusionary dimension and you chose me because Yuzaru and I are connected. In a sense, I am the only one who can do this. I understand, and therefore I am willing to do so. Nothing more, nothing less."

Dr. Ibuki nodded. "Then we'll begin." Kanade lay down on the table as Dr. Ibuki attached a series of nodes to her body. As the minutes passed, some assistants were called in to help operate the computers and monitors throughout the room. Eventually, everything was ready for the next phase.

"We're going to fire a series of low-powered electrical pulses into your brain to help calm your mind and increase your focus. The rest will be up to you."

"I understand, Dr. Ibuki." With that, Kanade closed her eyes as she felt the first pulses transfer into her. It was tingly at first, but she found herself getting used to it, her thoughts starting to slow as she visualized the orbs of light. Then her world went dark.

* * *

Daylight was showing through the icy cavern where the night prior, a shadowy figure and a young girl had taken up refuge. The girl was the first to awaken. Opening her eyes, she made out a shimmering light across from her. At first, she thought it was an illusion, but as her eyes became more alert she found the figure was indeed real. Walking to it, she held her hand out to touch it.

The figure started to rouse from its slumber, filling the cavern with an intense warmth. _"Am...am I wake?"_

"Yes," replied the girl. "This is not a dream, but I can't say I've ever seen someone like you before."

_"Like me? What do you mean?"_

"You lack a physical form. This means that you were meant to arrive somewhere other than this world."

_"This world?"_

"There are multiple worlds just like this one. I'm supposed to be the only one in this world because this is a world I created. It is my waiting place for someone very close to me."

_"This world sounds like a lonely place."_

The girl smiled. "You would think so. However, I am never truly alone because I can still feel the one I care most deeply about, even though she is far away. Tell me, is there someone who you can feel inside you?"

_"I think...I think I can feel someone...it is a girl who I lived and died with..."_

"It's very possible she will find her way to you. Until then, do not lose hold of that feeling, whatever you do." The girl stopped and thought for a second. "Anyway, it's still rather odd that you ended up in my world instead of one of your own. I know! Why don't you come along with me until you find the entrance to your world?"

_"I...I guess I can do that..."_

"Wonderful! My name is Akari Nakamura, and you are?"

_"Yuzaru...Otonashi?"_

"Pleased to meet you. I think what would help is finding you a vessel. You know, something we can put your soul into so that you have a more tangible form in this world." With that, the spirit of Yuzaru Otanashi followed Akari Nakamura out of the cavern and into the mountain air.

* * *

_"...Tachi...Miss Ta...ana..." _Kanade could hear a voice pounding in her head as she tossed and turned. Realizing she wasn't sleeping, she sat up and opened her eyes. All around her were a series of orbs traveling across a vast plain.

_"Miss Tachibana, come in Kanade!"_ The voice seemed a lot clearer now. Kanade recognized it as the director's.

"I can hear you; can you hear me?"

_"Yes. Damn, thought we'd lost you for a second. We're digitizing your thoughts as we speak. From my understanding, all around you is a field with lights in the sky?"_

"That is correct. There are thousands of them!"

"Correct, Angel." A boy wearing a black school uniform with cap stood behind the girl. His hair and eyes were a dazzling green color, and he had a face that Kanade easily recognized upon turning around.

"Ayato Naoi! Why are you here?"

"Simple. I am God."

_"Kanade, who is this person?"_

"Director, this is Ayato Naoi, one of the members of Battlefront," answered Kanade.

"I'll have you know that while they can see me, I cannot see them. You are going to have to be the link between this world and that one, Angel."

"Understood," the girl replied. "Now, my question, why are you here, Ayato?"

Naoi chuckled. "I'm here to guide you through your attempted quest. This is the Illusionary dimension. Those orbs of lights you see act as portals to different Illusionary Worlds. Of course, you must be linked to a person before you can enter their Illusionary World."

_"What does he mean by linked?" _"What do you mean by linked, Ayato?"

"You can only enter the worlds of the people you have brought happiness to, or the worlds of people connected to those people. That still leaves hundreds of worlds to choose from, if you think about it."

"Was Battlefront an Illusionary World?"

"You catch on quick." Ayato's amusement continued to grow. "Yes, Battlefront was an Illusionary World, and the reason Yuzaru Otonashi found himself there was actually because of you. And in turn, you had links to other individuals in that Illusionary World, who in turn had others."

_"Is he implying that Illusionary Worlds can be recycled, or even merged?"_ "Can these worlds merge together or be reused?"

"They can. There were whole generations of people within Battlefront, as I'm sure you are aware. But there are also cases where lone worlds cross, fusing together. When this happens, strange phenomena also occur."

"Like what?"

"Incomplete souls," responded Naoi with a grim expression. "The soul of a person can end up in another person's world without a body. It then needs to find a vessel, in order to navigate that world; and a gateway, with which to move from it to one of their own."

"Ayato, do you know where Yuzaru's Illusionary World is right now?"

"Yuzaru? I see...you came here to find him..."

"Ayato."

"He's lost in the world of another. I'm sorry, Tachibana, but until he finds his way out I don't think you will be able to get to him. He could be anywhere for all I know."

"I understand." Kanade thought for a second. "Very well. There is one more thing you can do for me, Ayato Naoi."

"And that is?"

"Take me to Battlefront."

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens. I can already feel this story taking on its own unique shape, and have decided that for the sequel, OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE MAIN SERIES AND THE FIC WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE! (DUN DUN DUN)

So to summarize the story so far: Yuzaru Otonashi died on Christmas in the last story. He wandered aimlessly in the Illusionary dimension as an orb of light, until he ended up merging with Akari Nakamura's Illusionary World. This will be explained more in further chapters. Meanwhile, Kanade Tachibana has been tasked with looking for Yuzaru Otonashi's Illusionary World, at the request of Dr. Ibuki. This means she will have to find Yuzaru Otonashi's orb of light, but while he is lost in another world, it remains invisible. Ayato Naoi acts as a sort of gatekeeper between the worlds and the Illusionary dimension itself. This is why he was able to communicate with Kanade during the events of "Word of God" in the last story.

If you're still confused at this point, don't feel bad. I don't get most of it either.


	3. Battlefront

A/N: Just a reminder, italicized quotes identify Yuzaru Otonashi's dialogue AND Dr. Ibuki's dialogue. Thoughts are either spoken aloud or conveyed without quotation. When two quotes appear side-by-side, it's Dr. Ibuki talking and then Angel talking, mirroring dialogue.

* * *

"This is the orb that will link you to battlefront," explained Ayato Naoi. "Simply focus your will upon it and it will guide you into that Illusionary World."

"I understand," Kanade replied, staring into the object with minor curiosity.

"Tachibana, be careful. If my theory is correct, you will regain all of the abilities you had before, but I have no way of knowing if the beings you meet will be friend or foe. Tread lightly."

"I'll be fine." With that, the young girl closed her eyes, placing her palm against the orb. She felt a warmth emanating from the sphere, traveling into her fingers. This warmth continued along her arm, reaching other parts of her body until it consumed her completely. She opened her eyes.

Clouds passed by overhead as the trickling of a water fountain could be heard in the distance. Looking around, Kanade spotted the familiar school buildings where this all began. It was here that she donned the name Angel, here that she adopted her mission, here that she fought fierce battles and even made friends along the way. And most importantly, it was here that she met Yuzaru Otanashi, the boy who gave his heart for her.

As she thought about all these things, she heard a far off gunshot. This shot was soon followed by several more. "An attack?"

_"Tachibana, come in!"_ It was Dr. Ibuki. _"Is this Battlefront? What's that in the distance?"_

"Yes. this is Battlefront. From what I can tell, it looks like there's a firefight going on in the fields below the school building. I'm going to investigate."

_"Be careful. Is there anything you can use to protect yourself?"_

"Yes. Guard Skill: Hand Sonic: Version Five." A flash of light consumed her limbs as two pairs of pincers appeared over the girl's wrists. She snapped them together, testing them. "I'm a bit rusty."

_"Incredible...Tachibana, it's up to you. Go down there and figure out what's going on!"_

Dashing across the bridge, the girl began her descent toward the track field. As she drew closer she could make out several individuals shooting haphazardly toward a mass of black shadows. The shadows would dissipate when hit, only to regenerate a moment later. "Dr. Ibuki!"

_"Talk to me."_

"It appears someone reactivated the safety program for this world."

_"Safety program? What are you talking about?"_

"It's a design function by the original creator of this world to turn souls into caricatures devoid of humanity. They form after an emergency reset protocol is initiated. This world uses a digital thematic element for its design. It's why I'm able to develop weapons like the ones on my wrists."

_"Okay, but what does that have to do with the shadows in the distance?"_

"Those shadows are mechanisms of that function. Anyone sucked inside of them loses their humanity for as long as the program remains- kid, watch out!" Leaping forward, Kanade slammed her pincers into the side of one such shadow. The impact tore the creature in half, obliterating it instantly."

The boy who was about to be attacked pulled himself up from the ground. "Thanks for the assist! But who are you?"

"My name is Angel. Stay behind me." Stretching her hands out, Kanade began to make wide slashes at every shadow creature who crossed her path. Others on the battlefield began to take notice, forming up behind her. On cue, they fired rounds into the creatures to subdue them, leaving them vulnerable for Kanade to destroy completely. After thirty minutes, the final shadow was slain.

"Wow, you're so cool!" the boy exclaimed as Angel relinquished her weapons.

"I'm looking for the leader of your group. I need to relay important information to him or her."

"He's on the balcony of the dormitory. We'll take you to him. You said your name was...Angel, right?"

"Yes. You are?"

"Ryoske Sonohara. Again, thank you so much for helping us out. That's the third attack this week." He continued to brief Angel on the status of the world as they ascended toward the dorm building. As they reached the top, however, Kanade couldn't believe who she saw.

* * *

_"We've been traveling for hours. Are you sure there is something I can use as a vessel in this place, Akari?"_

"Let's see...look over there!" Yuzaru's companion, Akari Nakamura, pointed over to a small pond. Along its bank were a small group of animals taking a leisurely drink.

_"A fox? I don't know..."_

"Come on, it'll be cute! Besides, it's better than having you stay as a ghost forever."

_"I guess I have no choice, do I? So, what exactly do I need to do?"_

"You need to merge yourself with that fox. Try to get it to accept your form and allow itself as a host. I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"

_"Alright then, here goes."_ Slowly, the shimmering form of Yuzaru Otanashi approached the pond. Immediately, the fox's ears perked up and it began to growl, sensing danger. _"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you..."_

"BARK BARK!" Without warning, the fox begin to scamper off toward a cluster of trees.

_"Wait! Get back here!" _Flustered, the shadowy Yuzaru darted after the fleeing fox. Shouts and barking could be heard from afar as the two continued to struggle in the forest. Akari decided to just sit back and pet one of the fox's playmates.

As the sun set, the fox found itself back at the pond. "Oh, hello Mr. Fox," mocked the girl teasingly.

_"That was...not fun..."_

"How do you feel?"

_"To be honest...strange. I guess it's weird walking on all fours and being covered in fur. Definitely not something I'm used to."_

"I have to say, you look pretty cute." Akari began to pet Yuzaru.

_"Stop that! It's weird. Anyway, it's getting late. We need to find somewhere to sleep."_

Akari thought for a moment. "Do you think we can find a forest canopy to crawl down into?"

_"That'll work, but you won't be too cold, will you?"_

"We'll figure that out when we get deeper in." And with that, the two companions wandered deeper into the woods as day turned to night.

* * *

"Surprised to see me?" Standing before Kanade and the rest of this new Battlefront was their leader: Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi, a boy Kanade knew quite well.

_"Kanade, explain this!" _"Kinnosuke, explain this! Why are you in Battlefront? You said you didn't have a wish!"

"I lied," the boy replied flashing a grin. "Come on, did you really expect anything different? That chocolate-covered friendship speech I gave you in the hospital did its job, and at the time that's what mattered. Besides, I couldn't tell you what my wish really was."

_"Is he saying..."_ "Wait, so you wanted to come here?"

"What matters is being there for people. That's what I did; I became the mediator of this world, in order to help guide people the way you guided me. It's almost a shade of irony."

"Dr. Ibuki, are you getting all of this?"

_"We're contacting the Tsukiyomi family as we speak. They have to hear about this."_

"Kinnosuke," Kanade began, "assuming you've been in this world ever since you died, the shadows you are seeing now are beings that want to-"

"-Reset the way this world functions. I know. Your old buddy Takeyama, or Christ as he called himself, left a treasure trove of information for us to get this world up and running. The only thing missing is the source of the shadows. Apparently, he didn't know the location. I have a feeling you do."

"You can't be serious. Why do you want to stop the reset? Do you actually plan on staying in this world for an extended period?"

"Only until I find what I'm looking for."

"Which is what?"

"For me to know and you to get over it." Kinnosuke's expression was unyielding. "Now, this can go one of two ways. Either you join us, and tell us where the source of the shadows is, or you leave this world before I get my friends to force you out of it. Well?"

"You're really sick, Kinnosuke. But whatever, you win. It's in the guild. The entrance is through the computer lab; a false tile."

"Thank you very much. Gentlemen! Take this lady to her old living quarters." With that, Kanade was escorted into the dormitories, and led down the hall to her old room. Leering at the group of boys holding guns to her, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

A/N: What a twist! The asshole from the old fic is now an asshole villain!? And Yuzaru is a fox now...temporarily. Worry not, all will be explained as we continue along this otherworldly journey. Stay tuned.


	4. The Programmer

Kanade couldn't bring herself to sleep. Given her true body was still in the real world and resting peacefully, she didn't really need to sleep at all but that wasn't the problem. Her mind kept thinking back to Kinnosuke. What could he be after?

The girl rose to her feet and shuffled over to her room's computer. Booting it up, she recognized the familiar operating system and the Angel Player logo. Double clicking it, she let it load and began to browse through everything.

_"Miss Kanade Tachibana?" _It wasn't Dr. Ibuki's voice, but someone else's. "Who's speaking?"

_"My name is Daisuke Tsukiyomi. I am Kinnosuke's father."_

"Pleasure. Unfortunately, if you're looking for him I have no idea where he is right now. He has a guard outside my room."

_"What could he possibly be up to? He's never acted in such a manner before."_

"Apparently he's looking for something in this Illusionary World, but he hasn't specified what that something could be. Either way, I'm likely to find out when we infiltrate the Guild in six hours."

_"I see...Tachibana, please make sure that no matter what, he stays safe. My boy has always been stubborn, and normally that's alright, but I worry that he may feel more invincible than he really is."_

"I understand. You have my word." The connection was severed, and Kanade continued to leaf through the Angel Player programming. "Looks like everything's here...ah, that's the edit Yuri made. Let's see..." It was then that she noticed something most peculiar. At the very end of the list was a set of abilities she herself had never seen before, titled 'Assault Skills.' She clicked on it.

There were three abilities in total. The first appeared to be an aerial move known as 'Drill Dive.' Activating it in conjunction with Whirlwind would turn her wings into sharp metal ones. The second abilities was 'Shockwave," adding an electrical component to her HandSonic ability. The final ability had no official name, and clicking on it only revealed that it worked alongside Harmonics.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kanade, we're coming in!" Frantically, the girl closed out of the program window as the door opened to reveal Kinnosuke.

"Snooping around I see. I made some modifications to your program while you were off-world, as I'm sure you can tell. You'll have plenty of time to play around with them soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Kanade demanded to know. "This Illusionary World is empty; there's nothing to keep you here."

"But that's exactly why I'm doing this. I plan to rebuild this world using the programmer's computers, in addition to...well, you'll figure that out as well." The boy smiled. "I am curious though; why is it you entered the Illusionary dimension, anyway?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"You can say that."

Folding his arms, Kinnosuke stood against the wall. "If that's all, then this plays perfectly into my own plans."

"Just what do you mean?"

"What if I told you I could bring Yuzaru Otanashi here?"

"I'd have to call you a liar," glared the girl.

The boy was unfazed. "Your eyes fail to hide the nervous anticipation in your heart, Angel. You want to believe I'm right, so believe me for I am. I'll leave the mechanics of it a secret and allow you some rest." He walked to the door. "And one more thing. I bugged your room; you can tell my father that I'm not a child anymore."

* * *

_"Akari, may I ask you a question?"_

"Sure, what is it, Yuzaru?" After a period of rest, these two were again traversing the empty lands of Akari's Illusionary World.

_"Well, I feel like I know you from somewhere. No, that's not it...it's kind of an odd question, but...do you have a sister by the name of Yuri?"_

Akari stopped and turned around. "Exactly how do you know her?"

_"She and I were friends in...I guess you can say another life. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but she and I ended up in the same world after dying. And then when she left, I thought she was going to find her siblings, and that would have included you."_

"I see..." They continued on, the girl mostly silent. Eventually, she spoke up. "After you left that world, was there anywhere you ended up before ending up here?"

_"I ended up being brought back to life. And the funny thing is, I woke up shortly after the train accident that killed me in the first place."_

"I see...Yuzaru, I think you were sent to my world for a reason. What you just said...mirrors what happened to me and my sister."

_"Huh?"_

"Yuzaru, Yuri is alive."

_"...ARF!? Oh, sorry, I mean, HUH!?"_

* * *

Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi gathered up all of the members of Battlefront and initiated Operation Freefall. At the moment, they were navigating the second basement floor of the Guild. Kanade was placed in front, in part because she was the strongest person there, and in part so that the boy could keep an eye on her.

"You know, I liked you better when you were alive," Kanade muttered with agitation.

"Why? It's not like I forced you to come to this place." The boy chuckled. "Well, I should say that I didn't force you to fall into my trap, to be more accurate."

"Whatever you're planning is a fool's errand."

"Just shut up and walk." They kept going. As they reached the sixth basement, shadows started to appear. "Angel, if you please?"

Gritting her teeth, Kanade began to focus. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version Five." There was a flash of light as weapons formed along her wrists. "Assault Skill: Shockwave." Another flash as blue lighting danced along the blades. Throwing herself forward, she began to attack, each slice more powerful, destroying each shadow creature in a single blow.

"Come on men, this way!" shouted Kinnosuke as the group descended behind Kanade. Each basement floor had more shadows than the last, but the girl continued to make short work of them all. Finally, they were all the way to the bottom floor. All that remained was a door. Pulling out a revolver, Kinnosuke shot the lock and burst through.

The figure sitting in front of a computer grabbed a semiautomatic rifle and stood up. "What the hell!?"

Kanade dashed through the doors but stopped when she saw Ayato. "Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to keep this world in order since that's what I'm supposed to do. What I'd like to know is why you all decided to just barge in here like this!

Kinnosuke pointed his revolver at Ayato. "It's over! Step away from the computer now."

"I want you to think about what you're doing, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi." Ayato's voice was cold and monotonous. His eyes began to glow red. "Or better yet, think about how beautiful stationery is. So beautiful, especially when-"

"Nope!" Kinnosuke fired, sending a bullet careening past the hypnotist's ear.

"Son of a bitch! Kanade, if you know what's right you'll help me keep them from this computer!" Pulling the slide on the rifle, Ayato began to make sweeping gunshots across the room. Computer screens exploded as strays collided, sending glass fragments into the air. Soon everyone was grabbing a weapon and firing back.

It was two against twenty. As strong as Kanade and Ayato were, they couldn't help but become overpowered. Using ethernet cables as rope, Kinnosuke proceeded to tie the two up.

"That's better." He laughed as he had his crew encircle the two captives. "Ryoske!"

"Sir!"

"Load the program."

* * *

_"That's...impossible."_ Yuzaru couldn't believe it. Yuri Nakamura, the former leader of Battlefront, in the real world? What possible provocation could have warranted her resuming life?

"Yuzaru, deep inside you, and deep inside me, is a mysterious yet powerful ability. It is an ability that all members of the Illusionary dimension share: the power to grant a wish."

_ "The power...to grant a wish?"_

"Don't you find it strange that you were able to come back to life with all of your memories intact? That doesn't normally happen. The only way it could happen is if someone used the power of a wish to will you back into existence."

_"No way..."_

Akari pressed on. "Think about it. Is there someone you know who would want so badly for you to be brought back into the real world?"

_"Is it possible that...Kanade?"_

"The girl you mentioned earlier. Perhaps it was her desire which led to you becoming reborn at the exact moment you would have died, to resume the path you had set for yourself. Is it really all that farfetched?"

_"I guess not. If you think about it that way, then it does make sense," _concluded Yuzaru.

"Then it shouldn't surprise you that a similar wish was made to bring my sister back to life."

_"I see...can you...tell me what happened?"_

Akari began to relay the tale of how Yuri reunited with her siblings once she departed battlefront. But before they departed the Illusionary World which Akari had created, they hatched an idea. Combining their abilities, the Nakamura siblings wished to be brought back to life. And so, three days before the robbery that ended in bloodshed, Yuri, Akari and their other two siblings found themselves back at square one, so to speak.

_"If that's the case, then why are you dead now?"_

"Well, it's because something went horribly, horribly awry." Before the girl could explain what it was, however, the sky above them began to darken and warp. The ground below them began to shake.

_"What's happening!?"_

"Impossible...this world is collapsing?"

_"Collapsing!?"_

"Someone intruded somehow and this Illusionary World is being merged with that of another, or even multiple. You need to get out of here."

_"But how?"_

"Leave your vessel. Once you're disconnected you'll automatically be ejected from this world without harm."

_"And what about you?"_

"I'm stuck here until this world merges. Wherever I end up, well...look. Get out of here and try to find a way back into the real world. Meet up with Yuri; she can give you more clues into the insight of this world." The tremors intensified. "Go, now!"

Yuzaru separated from the body of the fox which he had been possessing. Instantly, his soul felt light, as if being carried in the wind. _"Akari! I'll try to find your sister, I promise you! AKARIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

As Yuzaru was thrust into the light, Akari was swallowed into darkness.


End file.
